Silencieux
by SimplyBecca
Summary: TRADUCTION! Luffy est un adolescent maladroit avec de légèrs problèmes médicaux qui l'empêchent de vivre comme il le souhaite. Il semble que Luffy a un autre bourreau à ajouter à sa liste ... [ UA, AceXLu, schoolfic.] Traduction de LovelyMinx17/ Sondage Juin 2016/ Reprise de la fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde ,je publie enfin ma première fic!

Oui bon... j'avoue c'est pas à moi c'est une traduction!

Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'avais envie de la traduire cette fic géniale x).

Disclaimer: Bon aucun des perso ne m'appartient il sont tous à maitre Oda(même si j'ai envie de lui piquer Ace et Luffy)

Warnings: Mentions d'abus, Intimidation, Language et conversations sexuelles dans les prochains chapitres

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tout s'est passé si vite.

L'argument de Grand-Père, la voiture, les cris, la douleur, l'hôpital.

Si il ne s'était pas comporté comme un gosse , comme Papy lui avait demandé , il n'aurait jamais été dans ce pétrin.

Il n'aurait pas eu à passer un mois, dans ce stupide hôpital plus qu'ennuyeux.

Bien qu'on lui donnait de la nourriture gratuite , même si les autres patients étaient gentils et que les infirmières ne cessaient de lui dire qu'il était mignon. Oui exactement, les infirmières l'appelait « mignon »…

Son grand-Père le seul membre de sa famille qu'il lui restait, venait lui rendre visite quatre fois par semaine. Il détestait ça. Son Grand-père s'endormait toujours et ronflait très fort, même une fois un membre du personnel a demander à Monkey.D Luffy de le réveiller et de lui dire de partir…. Très bizarre en effet…

En fait son Grand-Père n'était pas le seul membre de sa famille qui lui restait, non il avait Shanks. Cet homme était incroyable à tout les niveaux, mais il avait un horrible caractère quand il était ivre et terminait toujours en prison le lendemain pour avoir essayer de faire quelque chose de stupide. Son Grand-Père détestait Shanks car d'après lui quand Luffy était enfant lui remplissait la tête de de conneries et de choses qui n'ont aucun sens. Monkey.D Garp a fait en sorte que son petit-fils garde ses distances avec lui.

Lorsque que Luffy fut sorti de l'hôpital, il avait du mal à marcher sans l'aide de quelqu'un car l'accident avait endommagé ses jambes. Tant et si bien que s'il ne faisait pas attention il faudrait qu'il subisse a nouveau une intervention chirurgicale. Son Grand-père devait l'aider à monter et descendre les escaliers. Il était très maladroit.

Mais c'est le passé, ça s'est passé il y avait au moins 3 ans en fait, Luffy avait maintenant 17 ans et était un adolescent normal, socialement instable au lycée. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Portgas.D Ace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ...

_Bip, bip , bip ,bip_

Le garçon passait sa tête sous son oreiller et éteignit son réveil. Le garçon gémit et s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans la chaleur et la douceur de son lit. On était lundi. Après cette réalisation le garçon gémit encore plus fort et eut envie de faire un trou dans le mur tellement il était frustré. Deux jours sans école n'était pas suffisant. Surtout quand vous avez les profs et des bourreaux sur le dos en permanence.

Autant il aimerait rester recroqueviller dans son lit, mais si il restait plus longtemps, se serait encore plus difficile pour lui de se lever il jeta les couvertures bleues foncées sur son lit et balança soigneusement ses pieds sur le côté du lit, Luffy saisit sa table de nuit pour l'utiliser comme soutien.

Ses jambes ne sont plus ce qu'elle étaient avant son accident à la grande frustration de l'adolescent. Cela signifiait qu'il ne pouvait pas participer à certains sports avec ses amis, non lui devait s'asseoir et regarder. Aussi, il devait marcher lentement, il détestait ça, surtout à l'école, les gens l'ingnoraient et le bousculaient. C'était horrible.

Mais appart ça, Luffy fut réjouit de revoir tout ses amis proches à l'école.

Usopp qui avait a peu près le même âge que Luffy, était doué en art et pour raconter des histoires, mais parfois ses histoires ressemblaient plus à de gros mensonges qu'a autre choses.

Nami, dont la sœur était très populaire au lycée mais ne fait pas attention à celle-ci , à sa grande colère. Elle est très intéressée par l'argent et s'énervait assez facilement .

Sanji, son père et le Grand-père de Luffy sont de bons amis. De plus son père est propriétaire d'un restaurant dans les quartiers chics. Le jeune cuisinier ne pouvait pas sortir avec eux souvent, à cause d'aménagements. Nami et les autres l'appellent le pervers, pour une certaine raison…

Zoro lui est assez sévère et fort au combat. Lui et Luffy se sont rencontrés d'abord le premier jour Luffy avait des problèmes avec des délinquants et Zoro est intervenu. Depuis ce jour Luffy et lui sont devenus amis.

Ils étaient aussi bon amis avec leur professeur d'histoire Mlle Robin. Elle était gentille et douce avec tout les étudiants mais elle était sévère parfois.

« Luffy ! Dépêche toi je te dépose à l'école avant d'aller au travail ! »cria une grosse voix de l'étage du bas. Son papy….

Ugh, Luffy veut à tout prix éviter le trajet en voiture avec son Grand-père, à chaque fois il avait droit à un exposé sur la formation pour entrer dans la police.

Mais Luffy voulait faire ce qu'il voulait. Après d'innombrables essais Garp ignora sont petit-fils.

« Pas la peine papy ! Je vais rencontrer des gens dans le bus, tu peux y aller ! » cria le jeune garçon

Après avoir mis sont tee-shirt blanc à manches courtes et un pantalon noir, Luffy attrapa son sac à dos rouge et pris la route.

Luffy marcha à un rythme soutenu pour éviter d'avoir des crampes, Luffy atteint finalement l'arrêt de bus. Il était vide comme toujours, c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler mais… lui voulait juste dormir. L'adolescent tait assis sur le banc croisa les bras sa tête commença à basculer et il sentit ses yeux se fermer.

Une vibration soudaine retentit dans la poche de son pantalon. Il sortit son téléphone et lut le message qui avait été envoyé par Usopp.

_Bientôt à ton arrêt, ne t'endors pas maitenant._

Luffy eut un grand sourire et répondit,

_M'endormir ? Je me suis couché tôt hier soir. Quoi qu'il en soit amène beaucoup de nourriture, je meurs de faim !_

Il envoya sont message et le bus arriva finalement devant l'arrêt. Avec un sourire le jeune adolescent mis son sac sur son dos et son téléphone dans sa poche et monta les escaliers métalliques. Il paya le chauffeur qui s'appelait Mr Jango avant de se tourner pour voir son ami qui avait un sourire espiègle

Luffy sourit et se mit à marcher vers arrière du bus pour s'asseoir à côté d'Usopp. L'instant d'après Luffy se trouvait sur le sol. Les autres adolescents qui était dans le bus se moquèrent de lui il essaya de se relever confus. Quoi? En regardant autour de lui Luffy trouva la raison de sa chute.

Un pied sortait de l'allée et était sur son chemin. Cette personne l'avait fait exprès. Ça lui est arrivé plusieurs fois, après tout , mais il détestait entendre les autres personnes se moquer de ses jambes, ils l'appelaient même poupée de chiffon. Contemplant son «agresseur», Luffy vit que c'était le lycéen populaire Portgas.D Ace. L'adolescent aux taches de rousseur regarda Luffy avec un sourire mais aussi un peu…. de tristesse ?

Secouant la tête Luffy lutta pour se relever avec l'aide de son ami Pipo qui prit son sac jusqu'à ce qu'il atteignent l'arrière du bus.

« Luffy est-ce que ça va ?» demanda Usopp avec inquiétude, en regardant ses pieds et ses jambes.

Luffy souffla les couvrit de son sac et jeta un regard noir à l'arrière de la tête d'Ace. Quel crétin! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait! Luffy était très en colère contre Ace, mais Usopp lui dit d'oublier car la famille d'Ace etait riche et dangereuse et que son père est le chef d'un gang assez louche.

Et en plus l'adolescent savait se battre. Luffy s'assit et regarda par la fenêtre, il oublierait, pour l'instant…

Revieeeeeeewww ?


	2. Chapitre 2

Hai ! Me revoila déjà pour un nouveau chapitre !

J'ai mis un peu plus longtemps car ce chapitre est 3 fois plus long.

Bonne lecture:D

Merci pour les reviews !*-*

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le voyage en bus s'était passé assez normalement.

D'autres étudiants de l'école riaient ou bavardaient de leurs activités du week-end et d'autres choses.

Il semblerait que la chute de Luffy ait été oubliée parmi les étudiants à son grand soulagement et celui d'Usopp mais le garçon au cheveux de jais fixait toujours l'arrière de la tête d'Ace. Il l'avait vraiment énervé, il ne le connaissait même pas et le type l'agressait comme ça!

« N'attire pas l'attention sur toi en le foudroyant du regard non-stop » dit Usopp avec une moue et une voix légèrement agacée ».

Le garçon au long nez était affalé sur son siège entrain de jouer à un jeu sur son télephone pour s'occuper, mais il ne voulait pas que Luffy attire l'attention.

Le dit garçon soupira et s'affala sur son siège avec son ami, il avait raison, ce n'était pas comme si Luffy allait faire des dégâts juste en regardant fixement Ace, mais il aurait espéreré...

« Désolé Usopp, je suppose que je me suis réveillé de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui » dit Luffy d'un air penaud en se tournant vers son ami.

Pendant le reste du trajet Luffy et Usopp parlèrent d'émission télévisées, de bandes dessinées et d'autres choses qui leur plaisent. Usopp était plutôt Art et bande dessinées alors que Luffy était plutôt manga et jeux vidéo. Usopp avait vraiment envie d'écrire sa propre bande dessinée un jour pour devenir riche et célèbre, mais Luffy lui rappela qui lui faudra beaucoup de travail et d'efforts, mais il encourageait Usopp à faire ce qu'il aimait et lui dit aussi de ne laisser personne l'en empêcher.

« Dis Luffy, tu fais quoi Vendredi soir ? » demanda soudainement Usopp en redressant correctement en face de son ami.

\- Hmmm? Demanda le garçon en se redressant lui aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Vendredi soir? demanda l'adolescent aux cheveux bouclés en roulant des yeux. Luffy devait vraiment se servir de ses oreilles.

Luffy réfléchit une seconde, avait-il des projets ? Non aucun

« Rien, pourquoi? Demanda t-il en souriant »

Ussop semblaient se rembrunir et sourit lui aussi. « Eh ben tu vois, mes parents sortent le vendredi matin pour aller rendre visite à un parent malade et il ne reviendront pas avant le samedi soir ! Je voulais te demander si avec Zoro et Sanji si vous vouliez venir à la maison pour une nuit ? » dit Usopp avec quasiment une voix pleine d'excitation. Il n'était jamais rester seul chez lui avant et il voulait vraiment rester avec ses amis.

Luffy lui donna un sourire rayonnant lui aussi était excité, il n'était allé qu'une seule fois chez Usopp, il voulait vraiment s'amuser cette nuit-là, donc pour lui c'était un Oui!

« Super ! J'espère juste que Zoro et Sanji pourront venir » continua Usopp en mettant son sac sur son dos car le bus était arrivé à l'entrée de la grande école.

Voilà c'était réglé, il priaient pour que Zoro et Sanji puissent venir et ils passeraient la meilleur soirée qu'il aient jamais passée, pensa fièrement Usopp debout sur son siège, mais il se rassit rapidement.

Luffy le remarqua et se tourna vers son ami, « Qu'est-ce qu'il y Usopp ?, viens!» commanda le garçon. « J'ai besoin d'aide avec les marches »

« Hum, je dois juste faire mon sac et m'assurer que je n'ai rien oublié, est-ce que tu peut attendre avec moi ? L'humeur Usopp avait baissée de manière drastique et il refusait de regarder par la fenêtre du bus.

Luffy avait cependant suivi le regard d'Usopp et regardait par la fenêtre pour un groupe de garçons âgés debout entrain de rire très fort et d'agir comme des gamins. « C'est la Franky Family, Usopp tu devrait te lever ça fait deux semaines ! » lui dit Luffy qui était assis à côté de son ami.

Luffy aurait pu se donner des coups de pieds, parce qu'Usopp n'était pas le seul à avoir un groupe de bourreaux personnel qui l'empêchait de dormir la nuit. Non, Luffy lui Morgan, Hermepp et d'autre personne qui les suivaient pour lui faire face.

Xxxxxxxxxxx…

Cela avait commencé il y a un mois, un jour normal à l'école Luffy était seul dans les couloirs après être arrivé en retard à l'école, il se dépêchait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait mais il savait que ses jambes pourraient foirer à n'importe quel moment, soudain un pied se mis en travers de son chemin et voler dans les poubelles. Luffy ne savait pas ce qui l'avait frappé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entouré par Morgan et ses hommes ou ses disciples comme il les appelait.

« Eh regardez c'est pas le gamin avec ses jambes de poupées de chiffon ou quelque chose comme ça ? » demanda un des copain de Morgan, ce qui fit le reste de la bande.

Luffy sentit son visage devenir rouge puis il se redressa en utilisant son casier comme soutien pour leur faire face correctement. Il connaissait ce garçon depuis le début de l'année qui avait été battu par Zoro mais Morgan n'était pas là avant, mais maintenant si.

« Allez en Enfer ! Cria finalement Luffy, il réussi à se lever et se retourner pour reprendre son chemin dans le couloir, mais il sentit une forte pression sur sa nuque. Il essaya de se dégager pour faire face à ce grand et effrayant visage qui le regardait fixement. Luffy se sentait mal, c'était Morgan le gars le plus fort et le plus terrifiant de l'école.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Luffy en essayant de se détacher de l'emprise sur son cou, en vain.

Sans avertissement Luffy se sentit rejeté dans la poubelle et il sentit une douleur tirailler sa jambe gauche. Morgan appuya avec son propre pied sur la jambe de Luffy le maintenant à terre, il se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de sa victime « Tu te rappelles de mon frère ? Considère ça comme ma vengeance, t'a pas intérêt à cafarder. »

L'adolescent déglutit de peur en voyant Morgan et sa bande partir le laissant seul dans les poubelles au bord des larmes avec sa jambe douloureuse et un sentiment d'impuissance et de faiblesse. Morgan avait ajouté Luffy à sa liste après que Zoro ait battu Hermep. Mais il n'en n'a jamais parlé à Zoro. Il n'était pas un mouchard !

Luffy ne voulait rien dire à Zoro à ce sujet car il ne voulait pas que Zoro soit comme un garde du corps tout le temps et il ne voulait pas que Zoro pense qu'il était faible. En fait Luffy ne l'a dit à aucun de ses amis, même pas Usopp. Lorsque Morgan ou Hermep l'on laisser avec un œil au beurre noir et le nez en sang, il disait simplement qu'il s'était pris un porte ou que son grand-père l'avait frappé. Il détestait.

…

« Oi Luffy, il sont toujours là ?… demanda Usopp en sortant Luffy de ses pensées alors qu'il regardait si les tyrans d'Usopp était bel et bien partis.

Luffy soupira et hocha la tête, puis lui et Usopp sortirent de l'autobus et Usopp aida Luffy à descendre les marches du bus pour se rendre à l'école. Sur le chemin en haut des marches qui mènent au grand bâtiment, Luffy et Usopp aperçurent Ace et ses amis. Quand les deux adolescents passèrent près d'eux Luffy sentit la colère bouillir en lui. Il voulait juste faire disparaître ce sourire stupide sur le visage d'Ace, mais Usopp secoua la tête et supplia Luffy de se retirer. Les deux adolescents atteignirent finalement la porte et Luffy aurait juré qu'il avait entendu Ace chuchoter quelque chose à Marco.

« Marco ça suffit, arrête »

Mais Luffy haussa juste les épaules, Usopp lui dit qu'il espérait qu'il ne reverrait jamais Ace et ses amis.

Xxxxxxxxx…

Le premier cours de Luffy était Histoire avec Mlle Robin. Il aimait beaucoup cette classe parce qu'il y avait tout ses amis, sauf Usopp, il avait Arts Plastiques. Mais Luffy était quand même en Histoire avec Sanji et Zoro, et le prochain cours était Gym. Luffy détestait la Gym, il devait s'asseoir et regarder ses amis et les autres élève s'amuser jouer au ballon, mais le bon côté des choses, il y avait certains sport ou ça l'arrangeait de rester assis et regarder.

« Oi Zoro, Sanji » chuchota Luffy à ses amis. Le trio était assis sur la rangée de devant en raison de leurs conversations bruyantes au fond de la classe et si continuent il se feront virer de classe. Mlle Robin pouvait vraiment être sévère parfois.

Zoro soupira et se tourna comme son ami qui avait une trop grande bouche, c'était de sa faute si il étaient à l'avant et Sanji faisait exprès de le déranger… "Quoi, on va se faire virer" murmura Zoro un peu durement.

« Usopp à la maison pour lui tout seul vendredi soir et il veut qu'on viennent chez lui » dit Luffy en souriant, il avait vraiment l'air heureux il du se retenir de faire un bond sur bon siège.

« Oh, il veut sûrement qu'on reste pour ne rester tout seul ».

Luffy haussa juste les épaules et continua de sourire en copiant des notes sur sa feuille. Zoro leva les les yeux et regarda Sanji qui était partit. En regardant autour de lui, il trouva le cuisinier blond devant le bureau de Mlle Robin entrain de lui poser des questions «difficiles».

L'adolescent aux cheveux verts serra les dents et soupira avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Luffy qui fredonnait et griffonnait sur sa table « Steuplaiit Zoro » L'adolescent parla assez fort pour attirer l'attention de Miss Robin.

« Je vais y réfléchir d'accord ? »

« S'il te plaît Zoro sors de ma classe et va dans le couloir, dit une voix féminine le faisant sursauter et lâcher son stylo. Mlle Robin s'était lever de sa chaise et se dirigeait vers la porte en souriant gentiment, Sanji ricana et dit « Ouais aller Marimo ». Zoro lança un regard noir à Luffy et à Sanji avant de quitter la salle. Pourquoi c'était toujours lui!

Xxxxxxxx…

Le prochain cours était Gym, dans les vestiaires ils parlaient de vendredi soir et on convenu qu'il n'iront et qu'ils préféraient sortir que d'y aller. Sanji voulait faire une blague à Usopp qui se sentait si populaire.

Lorsque Zoro, Sanji et Usopp furent changés et prêt à jouer au Volley-Ball, Luffy partit prendre un manga dans son casier. Les couloirs était vides et silencieux comme tout le monde était en cours, c'était comme une ville fantôme. On entendait que les bruits de pas de Luffy et tic tac des horloges.

Après avoir tourné à droite, Luffy atteint finalement son casier mais s'arrêta dans son élan. Ace étaient debout adossé à son casier. De tout les casiers, POURQUOI le SIEN !

L'adolescent âgé avait le visage blanc et très grave, il était dans une profonde conversation.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont trouvés ? … Rien ? Dieu merci parce que je ne retournerais pas là-bas….. haha je sais ! Mais à l'avenir fait attention. »_

Lors de la dernière phrase la voix d'Ace était grave et sévère. Luffy ne savait pas quoi faire, quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait rien à faire là. Il décida donc de faire la chose la plus intelligente à ce moment là, revenir en arrière et partir.

Il tomba.

Il était à nouveau tombé dans les poubelles. Il détestait vraiment les poubelles, elle lui causait tant de problèmes…

Avant de réaliser ce qui s'était passé, il vit une paire de jambe devant lui. Le garçon remonta son regard jusqu'au visage de son propriétaire. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Ace de manière étonnamment calme et amusée.

« Il trouvait ça drôle ? », pensa Luffy.

Ace trout craché.

Voyant que l'adolescent ne répondit rien, Ace se pencha et saisit la chemise blanche de Luffy par le col et rapprocha son visage du sien. Pour une raison qu'il ne connaisait pas Luffy rougit légèrement. Il n'avait jamais vu le visage d'Ace d'aussi près. Ses yeux gris foncé, ses taches de rousseur et ...une coupure sur son front ?

Le garçon sortit de sa transe quand Ace le rapprocha encore plus et raffermit sa prise sur sa chemise. « Est-ce que tu m'a entendu parler au téléphone ? » Luffy se rendit compte qu'il était plus ou moins en danger. Il repensa à cette conversation, on peut pas dire qu'il n'a pas vraiment entendu cette conversation. Il commença à trembler et à transpirer cherchant ses mots. « Vraiment?» redemanda Ace d'un ton toujours aussi calme mais sa prise se resserra encore.

« N-non » mentit Luffy, c'était la seule façon de se sortir de ce pétrin. Il voulait juste être avec Shanks sain et sauf à la maison. Pas avec Ace.

Ace vit le mensonge à travers les yeux du garçon, mais décida de jouer le jeu, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne voulait pas l'effrayer encore plus. L'adolescent hissa Luffy plus haut le regarda dans les yeux en lui disant: « Très bien alors, mais la prochaine fois évite d'espionner les gens, tu pourrais te retrouver dans de profondes emmerdes! » Menaça Ace en relâchant sa prise sur Luffy et en partant vers la sortie en sifflotant comme si de rien n'était.

Une fois de plus Luffy se sentait si faible et impuissant, ça s'est passé exactement comme avec Morgan. Ace était effrayant, il voulait garder ses distances avec lui à partir de maintenant.

Mais quel était le sujet de cette conversation ? Le garçon soupira profondément avant de prendre son casier comme soutient pour ramasser son téléphone, qui est tombé pendant sa chute dans les poubelles. Ses problèmes de santé le tuait !

Xxxxxxxx…

« Luffy, Luffy est-ce que tu veut que je te ramène quelque chose ? » Lui demanda Vivi, la jolie fiche riche au moment du déjeuner.

Luffy et ses amis était assis autour d'une table ronde entrain de déjeuner, quand Luffy s'était plaint de ne pas avoir eu assez de dessert et d'avoir encore entendant ces mots, Vivi, la fille gentille aux cheveux océan accouru vers lui et lui proposa sa nourriture.

Vivi était une amie de Nami, qui, souvent était assise avec eux pour déjeuner ou alors elle était trop occupée à étudier. Ses parents avaient de grands espoir pour elle car elle était la meilleure étudiante de toutes ses anciennes écoles.

Mais elle aimait se détendre et traîner avec ses amis, surtout Luffy.

« Euh non merci, c'est bon, merci quand même Vivi » sourit Luffy en fredonnant et en jouant avec ses sentit alors coup de pied sur sa jambe, il leva les yeux et vit Nami, son amie avare lui donnant un regard sévère tout comme Ace plus tôt.

C'était une autre chose, Luffy n'a rien mentionné sur ce qui s'était passé avec Ace, ni même sur l'appel téléphonique. Mais ce qui était étrange, c'est que Ace continuait toujours de le regarder même à l'autre bout de la cafétaria. Luffy lui regardait n'importe ou sauf sur le visage d'Ace.

Nami le frappa un peu plus fort, mais pas trop « Aie ! Qu'est-ce-q- » se plaignit-il en se frottant la jambe.

Nami soupira et resta silencieuse

Le reste du déjeuner se passa normalement, comme toujours, Usopp appuyant sa tête sur sa main, Zoro s'était endormi, Nami frappait sur Sanji et Vivi se leva finalement et dit avant de partir «Excusez-moi tout le monde, mais je dois y aller. A plus tard Luffy » sourit-elle en prenant son sac bleu foncé et son dossier rose avant de foncer hors de la cafétaria.

« Hm, alors, pourquoi…. « Il ne trouvait pas ses mots « Aussi gentille et collante avec moi » se plaignit Luffy avec une légère moue.

Nami lui donna un autre coup de pied pour attirer son attention et dit: « Luffy je pense que tout le lycée sait… »

« Sait quoi ? »

« Vivi est amoureuse de toi » dit Nami en se massant les tempes.

Luffy écarquilla les yeux. Vivi était amoureuse de lui ? Personne n'a jamais été amoureux de lui, jamais. L'adolescent regarda Usopp, Sanji et Zoro qui était trpop mis dans leur activités. « Vous saviez….?

« Luffy c'était évident, putain oùbest mon stylo rouge »! Jura Usopp avant de vider le contenu de sa trousse sur la table.

« Je sais c'est fou, toi plûtot que moi » pleura pratiquement Sanji sur l'épaule de nami

Xxxxxxxx…

Après les cours, Luffy attendait Usopp le temps qu'il prenait son dossier d'Art. L'adolescent était appuyé contre le mur vaquant à ses propres occupations quand une main saisit son bras et le tira derrière le lycée.

Il sursauta tellement qu'il cria presque mais ça aurait été idiot.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ace ? Demanda Luffy avec un peu de peur dans sa voix.

Ace à épingler Luffy contre le mur, ses mains tenant ses épaules, pour qu'il ne puisse pas essayer de s'enfuir et lui lança une fois de plus un regard sévère.

« Chut, ecoute, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait tombé ce matin et de ce qui s'est passé dans le hall… j'ai été paniqué… dit-il rapidement, il ne cessait de regarder par dessuis ses épaules.

« A propos de quoi ? » Demanda Luffy en se rappelant de l'appel téléphonique

« Luffy je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que tu as entendu ce coup de téléphone, je t'ai laissé parce que tu m'a regardé comme si tu allais pisser dans ton pantalon » rigola Ace et Luffy rougit légèrement.

Ace relâcha un peu sa prise.

« Bien ! Ace se tourna vers lui à nouveau avec un visage grave « C'est pourquoi demain je veux que tu viennes chez moi, il faut que j'te parle ».

« Quoi ! » protesta Luffy, alors là y'a pas moyen il n'ira nulle part avec ce type psycopate. Luffy se voyait dans une chambre de torture sale et sombre remplie de bouteille d'Alcool et Ace qui riait comme un fou.

« Pas question, t'est malade ! Non, non, non »

« Awww je souhaite que tu ait le choix,_( En gros ça veut dire : T'a intérêt à ramenez tes fesses !), _de toute façon je viens te chercher demain après l'école » dit Ace en caressant la joue de Luffy avant de se précipiter vers une BMW orange qui était garée sur le parking du lycée. Attend… pourquoi Ace prend le bus alors qu'-… et d'où viens cette voiture ?

Luffy était trop choqué pour faire quelque chose. Pas question d'aller chez ce mec fou ! Absolument pas !

Luffy se releva et s'apprêta à rejoindre son ami quand le poing de Morgan le frappa de plein fouet encore une fois.

« Ou est-ce que tu vas ?». Il craqua ses doigts. Luffy se prépara à ce qui allait venir.

La porte s'ouvrit et se claqua bruyamment laissant apparaître l'adolescent meurtri et battu jusqu'à salle de bains mais il se fit arrêter par son grand-père.

« Voilà pourquoi je veux que tu devienne un homme de la police ! Il faut que tu arrêtes de te laisser marcher sur les pieds, Luffy !

L'adolescent aurait bien rit, mais son grand-père avait raison il fallait arrêter.

Enfinnnnnnnnnnnn ! J'ai bien galérer pour celui, là il était 5 fois plus long...

Revieeeeeeeeeews?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Hai ! J'enchaîne avec le chapitre 3 !

Je sais, j'ai fait une overdose de vitamines C x)

Merciiii pour les reviews :D!

Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour Luffy que d'être assis dans sa chambre et de jouer à Minecraft sur son ordinateur ou de gribouiller des dessins sur son bloc-note qu'il avait entre les mains. Luffy était assis, sur le canapé d'Ace, seul dans ce grand salon vide. C'était la sixième fois que son hôte, Ace, le laissait seul dans la salle pour se rendre dans la cuisine, discuter avec Marco et Thatch. L'adolescent s'ennuyait, il soupira et bu un peu de sa boisson. Pourquoi était-il encore là ?

XxXxXxXxX…..

La matinée s'est passée assez normalement, Luffy prit son petit déjeuner, enfila sa veste rouge avec short bleu et son sac à dos qui pendait comme d'habitude sur son épaule. Comme toujours le garçon reçut une leçon de son grand-père sur comment tenir tête aux brutes comme Morgan et éviter de revenir chez lui en pleurant tout les jours. Luffy aurait bien ri, il avait pleuré ? Une ou deux fois peut-être…

Garp le conduisit au lycée et lui donna de l'argent pour son repas et lui souhaita une bonne journée.

L'homme savait bien s'occuper de lui parfois.

Ayant oublié sa conversation avec Ace hier, Luffy sursauta fortement quand Ace apparut soudainement devant lui pour lui rappeler de venir aujourd'hui. Luffy soupira et ouvra les yeux en évitant tout contact avec visuel avec l'autre adolescent. Pourquoi Ace voulait tellement qu'il vienne…? Sérieusement qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ce putain de mec ? Il était si… étrange.

Une jour il était joyeux puis le suivant il était aussi effrayant que le diable.

Luffy constata que tout au long de la journée, son bourreau, comme le surnommait Luffy, apparaissait devant lui à l'improviste et dans les endroits les plus étranges.

La première fois, c'était ce matin à la porte.

La deuxième c'était pendant le temps de pause, Ace était entré dans la classe de Luffy avec un air béat en se dirigeant directement vers le garçon confus et lui rappelait de venir en chuchotant à son oreille, en partant.

Quelques filles derrière lui appelaient Ace « mignon ». Luffy voulu faire une remarque sarcastique. Mais il ne le fit pas.

La troisième fois il était agressif. C'était juste avant le déjeuner et Miss Robin avait renvoyé l'adolescent de sa classe parce qu'il bavardait et Ace comme si il s'attendait que Luffy se fasse virer, l'attendait. L'adolescent plaqua Luffy contre le mur et lui dit, d'un ton assez effrayant : « Rappelle-toi, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu en parle à quelqu'un ou si jamais il te viendrait l'idée de ne pas venir au rendez-vous cet après-midi…. Tu te réveilleras mort… tu m'as entendu Lu' ? L'adolescent trembla et hocha la tête en silence, avant d'être relâché sur le sol, et Portgas lui, s'éloigna en sifflotant comme si rien de s'était passé.

A chaque fois qu'Ace le menaçait aussi violemment, Luffy pouvait voir une légère peur dans ses yeux gris foncés et du désespoir.

Pourquoi devait-il aller dans la maison de ce démon déjà ? Ah oui parce que le fou voulait lui dire ou lui parler de quelque chose. Sûrement à propos de cet appel téléphonique…

La quatrième et la dernière fois qu'Ace lui rappela c'était à la bibliothèque…

Luffy avait une heure de libre et il décida d'aller dessiner ou étudier dans un endroit paisible. Usopp, Nami, Zoro, Sanji et Vivi avaient encore cours donc il venait seul s'asseoir dans cette grande bibliothèque joliment décorée. La bibliothèque de l'école était toujours vide et c'est ce que Luffy préférait, surtout quand ses amis était là. En plus presque tout le monde dans cette école était stupide alors…

Luffy mit ses écouteurs, il croisa les bras, y posa sa tête aux cheveux corbeaux en silence, démarra la lecture d'un morceau. Comme si seulement trois minutes s'étaient passées, Luffy ouvrit ses yeux bleus avant qu'il ne se rendorme. En levant la tête, Luffy bailla et s'étira et ouvrit un oeil pour ensuite, rencontrer un visage souriant de l'autre côté de la table.

« Mais bordel ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! » Demanda Luffy en enlevant ses écouteurs noirs et en continuant à regarder intensément l'homme plus âgé qui était assis là, souriant comme un idiot avec sa tête appuyé dans ses mains.

_« _Depuis combien de temps tu es là ? » demanda Luffy, ce gars-là le faisait chier tout le temps !

« Un long moment, pas pour profiter de ta musique» L'aîné ne bougeait pas mais fixait Luffy.

Dont le visage se réchauffa. Attendez, pourquoi son visage chauffait ? Colère? Un peu, mais il y avait autre chose. Luffy rougit légèrement quand le visage d'Ace se rapprocha.

« Pourquoi tu me suis comme un chien, je sais ce que je dois faire après les cours, je ne suis pas un bébé ! » lui fit savoir l'adolescent, il fit une légère moue qui fit rire Ace qui continua à le regarder.

Soudain, une voix grave cria fortement dans toute la bibliothèque, ce fit sursauter le garçon « Portgas ! » C'était Smoker. Un membre du personnel qui avait gagné le surnom de « smoker » car il fumait au moins 4o cigarettes par jour.

Le dit garçon leva les yeux, mais continuait de sourire. « Il est venu ici pour me pourir la journée » chantonna Ace, Luffy gloussa un peu, mais se cacha rapidement derrière un livre, il ne voulait pas avoir des ennuis maintenant, Smoker était vraiment effrayant parfois…

« T'as pas été dans un seul de tes cours ! Alors maintenant tu vas bouger ton cul jusqu'en Chimie TOUT DE SUITE ! Cria Smoker en pointant la porte. Luffy approuva, il s'en était fait la réflexion pendant la journée. Ace était toujours dans les couloirs ou avec Marco et Thatch.

« Je te jure Smoker, Sadi-chan a le béguin pour moi, c'est pour ça qu'elle me veut tellement dans sa classe » déclara Ace d'un ton neutre en se dirigeant vers la porte. Sans un mot, Smoker roula des yeux et attrapa le bras d'Ace pour le traîner hors de la bibliothèque. Luffy était enfin tranquille, mais il s'ennuyait maintenant qu'Ace était parti. Au lieu de rester, il se leva et partit aussi.

Xxxxxxxx…

C'était l'heure, Luffy se tenait à l'endroit même ou Ace l'avait menacé hier. Il pensait à courir et ne plus jamais revenir au lycée mais son grand-père l'obligerait à y aller et il était sûr que Ace l'attendrait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Luffy soupira, si seulement il n'avait pas entendu cet appel téléphonique qui avait mis Ace en colère, et si ses jambes n'avaient pas foiré , il aurait pu éviter de trébucher dans ces foutues poubelles….

« Hey Lu', t'es venu ! » Luffy leva les yeux et vit Ace debout devant lui. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas avec l'adolescent plus âgé… Il avait l'air vraiment heureux excité. Pourquoi il était excité ?

Luffy balaya cette pensée et répondit avec un sourire forcé « Uh...Ouais » Luffy sourit et serra les poings pour faire cesser sa transpiration.

« Je pensais pas que tu viendrais tu sais, je pensais que j'allais devoir t'emmener de force dans la voiture ». Portgas rit et se gratta la tête, « Mais t'aurais pas trouvé ça marrant ? »

XXXX…

Maintenant il était, là, entrain de s'ennuyer dans cette grande salle de séjour, tout ce qui avait à voir c'était les photos de famille. Ace avait l'air mignon dessus. Luffy se frappa mentalement pour avoir pensé ça.

Le trajet en voiture avait été… mouvementé… Ace était au volant, il roulait à grande vitesse et Thatch et Marco se disputaient à propos d'une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas… C'était comme si Luffy n'était pas dans la voiture.

« Luffy, après avoir parlé à Marco dans la cuisine, je pense que je devrais te dire pourquoi je t'ai traîné …. ici » marmonna Ace en entrant dans la salle pour la septième fois. L'adolescent tenait une canette de bière et ses yeux étaient légèrement rouge… Luffy savait qu'il était ivre…

Luffy devait admettre, Ace était très sexy ivre avec ses cheveux qui cachait légèrement ses yeux et sa voix plus profonde… Bon sang, à quoi il pensait !

« Dépêche-toi et dis moi quand je peux rentrer chez moi » finit par dire Luffy, en terminant son jus d'orange. Marco lui avait proposé une bière mais il avait refusé poliment.

Ace soupira et s'avança ou plutôt trébucha sur l'endroit ou était Luffy et s'assit en posant sa bière sur la table basse avant de se tourner vers Luffy et de le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Cet appel téléphonique… C'était un gars que je connaissait, il me disait que notre repaire à Marco et à moi a été mis à sac par la police… »

La police, pourquoi ?

Tu sais moi et Marco on vends des truc volés comme, des ordinateurs, telephones et d'autres choses ». Ace s'était penché sur le canapé et se rapprochait de Luffy.

La bouche de Luffy était grande ouverte… mais quel genre de gars c'était ! La police, des trucs volés !

« Je t'ai fait venir pour m'assurer que tu ne parleras pas à la police » continua Ace en se rapprochant des lèvres de Luffy pendant qu'il parlait. Luffy rougit.

« M-Mais je ne le ferait pas, je te le promets »

L'adolescent plus âgé sourit et ferma les yeux. On dirait vraiment qu'il allait tomber dans le coma à n'importe quel moment. « Je sais, je sais, mais Luffy… on t'as jamais dit que t'étais très mignon ?

C'est tout. Le visage de Luffy devint rouge comme une tomate. Ace avait dit qu'il était mignon ?

Luffy haussa juste les épaules, c'était sûrement à cause de l'alcool. Mais Ace se rapprocha du garçon et lui caressa légèrement la joue. « La façon dont tu boudes et essaye de me tenir tête… ça ne me trompes pas… »

Puis sans avertissement, Ace plaqua Luffy sur le canapé et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine.

« Ace, qu'est-ce que- » Avant que Luffy puisse finir sa phrase, Ace posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

« Chut… Laisse-toi faire »


	4. Chapter 4

Hai Minna !, le chapitre 4 est enfin là!

Reviews toujours les bienvenues ;D

Si y'a des questions posez les en review je vous répondrais au prochain chap'.

Xxxxxxx...

« Chut… Laisse toi faire » murmura Ace en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de Luffy.

Le dit adolescent gisait sous Ace, tremblant légèrement, les mains d'Ace parcoururent son corps en sueur et son sweat à capuche rouge. Luffy voulait juste partir, mais il ne le fit pas.

Quel était ce sentiment ? Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas partir parce que Ace serait fou s'il essayait…

La main du plus vieux voyagea jusqu'à la poitrine de Luffy et son autre main se dirigeait vers le bas de son pantalon.

« A-Ace.. stop » souffla Luffy en plaçant ses propres mains sur les mains baladeuses d'Ace

« Je vais t'faire du bien, ne t'inquiètes pas…. » dit Ace en épinglant ses deux poignets au dessus de sa tête.

Luffy voulait juste partir et être loin de fou, ivre….et mignon, attend il n'avait pas dit ça? Une fois de plus Luffy se frappa mentalement. La main d'Ace saisit la virilité de Luffy, ce qui le fit gémir et rougir. Que faisait-il ?

« Heh.. Lu', on dirait que tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Ace en taquinant l'adolescent sous lui. « Ce regard te vas bien… les yeux effrayés, d'un garçon innocent qui aime secrètement cet abus… » marmonna Ace en mettant plus de pression sur la virilité de Luffy.

Si il avait les mains libres, Luffy les auraient utilisées pour couvrir les gémissements qui lui échappaient. Sérieux, qu'est-ce que ce gars pensait de lui ? Il ne savait même pas qu'Ace était...comme ça. Mais peut-être parce qu'il était ivre…

« Ace je dois y'aller… je » la phrase de Luffy fut coupée une fois de plus par Ace qui pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ace l'embrassait ! Le premier baiser de Luffy a été volé par ce tyran qu'il détestait tant._(Mouais c'est ça ,on te croit) _L'esprit de Luffy nageait avec d'innombrables pensées en ce moment. Est-ce que Ace savait ce qu'il faisait ? Il doit vraiment être ivre, mais ce n'est pas une excuse !

Luffy lutta un peu moins contre la forte emprise du plus vieux, mais il avait désespérément besoin d'air. Comme si il s'en rendait compte, Ace rompit le baiser et lui donna un regard confus.« Lu'… qu'est-ce qui n'va pas ? » Demanda Ace comme si tout était normal. Quant-à Luffy, il aimait ça, mais ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il lécha ses propres lèvres qui avait le goût de l'alcool qu'avait bu Ace. Cela n'a fait qu'agrandir le sourire d'Ace qui l'embrassa une seconde fois, mais Luffy lui lança un regard froid.

L'adolescent tenta désespérément de se défaire de l'emprise de fer d'Ace, ce qui fit que Portgas le regarda encore plus confus. « Luffy… qu'est-ce que- »

« Laisse-moi ! Cria pratiquement Luffy à Ace. Comme si la situation n'était pas déjà assez embarrassante, Marco et Thatch entrèrent. Luffy se serait évanoui, ici sur place. C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait ! Si Marco et Thatch voyaient ça , il le diront probablement à tout le lycée, alors tout le monde se moquerait de lui, même ses amis. En arrivant dans la salle de séjour, Marco et Thatch était trop occupés à parler en entre eux, ou lors il savaient se qui se passait, mais s'en fichaient un peu.

Cette dernière pensée se confirma quand il les virent s'asseoir sur le canapé d'en face qui était de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Soudain, Luffy sentit un poids chuter sur sa poitrine et sentit l'emprise sur ses poignets s'assouplir. Nani ?

Luffy baissa les yeux pour voir qu'Ace s'était endormi…sur lui. Cette fois il saisit sa chance et poussa l'adolescent plus âgé qui tomba au sol et le jeune adolescent se leva, saisit rapidement son sac et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée.

« Vous, vous êtes bien amusés vous deux ? » dit une voix derrière lui. Marco. Luffy serra les dents et se retourna, faisant apparaître une légère douleur à sa jambe gauche. « Quel genre de types vous êtes ! Des pervers ? » Sans attendre de réaction, probablement un coup de poing du blond. Luffy sortit de la maison en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Xxxxxxx…

Il faisait . Son grand-père doit s'inquiéter, ou pas. Sérieusement cet homme c'était quelque chose. Luffy marcha aussi rapidement que possible jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche, histoire de soulager ses jambes. Alors qu'il était assis en attendant le bus, il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à Ace. Tout lui semblait parfait chez l'adolescent. Ses lèvres, ses yeux et sa domination.( _Maso, Luffy ?) _Luffy savait que c'était à cause de l'alcool et tout serait oublié, enfin il espérait.

« Hé Luffy » une voix douce et féminine interrompit ses pensées. C'était Vivi. Comme lui, elle avait l'air épuisée. Elle tenait son dossier rose avec quelques notes qui sortaient sur les côtés et son sac en bandoulière(_ J'aime pas ce mot ça me fait penser à des saucisses.. bref..)_ sur son épaule comme un sac à main.

« Hey, salut Vivi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » Luffy était content de se retrouver avec quelqu'un, il le savait, être tout seul à un arrêt de bus le soir, ça craint..

« Rien, je viens de rendre visite à ma grand-mère, on m'a dit d'attendre ici car mon père va venir me chercher. » dit-elle d'une traite, elle fut obligée de reprendre sa respiration après.

« Tu as de la chance, moi je dois prendre ce bus remplis d'étangers » plaisanta t-il en serrant son sac à dos contre sa poitrine. _(Pourquoi d'ailleurs?) _Il lécha à nouveau ses lèvres, elles avaient encore le goût de la bière d'Ace.

« Eh bien peut-être que je peux demander à mon père de te ramener? » demanda-t-elle poliment en souriant.

« Hmm, non c'est bon, mais merci quand même » dit honnêtement Luffy. Il ne voulait pas vraiment rencontrer son père, les gens disent qu'il est très strict et qu'il se soucie profondément de sa fille.

Vivi hocha la tête comprehensive.

« Bon…et… que fais tu ici à cette heure là ?»

« Oh..euh..je » Luffy réflechit rapidement et dit nonchalamment. « J'étais chez des amis.» Vivi écarquilla les yeux.

« Oh, je me souviens! Usopp te cherchait partout aujourd'hui après le lycée! Luffy sentit soudain une immense culpabilité en lui, il avait complètement oublié son ami. Il se promit d'aller voir son ami demain.

Soudain, le klaxon d'un voiture retentit, cela fit sursauter les deux adolescents. « Oh c'est mon père! » Elle fit un signe à a voiture. « Eh bien au revoir Luffy… Puis elle fit quelque chose d'inattendu: Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de s'enfuir. L'adolescent était stupéfait et avait les yeux écarquillés.

Puis la voix de Nami se précipita dans son cerveau « _Vivi est amoureuse de toi!_ »


	5. Chapter 5

Hai Minna !

Me revoilà après une longue attente !

Je m'excuse profondément, les préparatifs de la rentrée m'ont empêché de continuer cette histoire !

Warnings : Violence.

Xxxxxxx…

_Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip_

Luffy glissa de sous sa couette et tendit la main en dehors de l'espace chaud pour éteindre le réveil. Normalement Luffy aurait été trop fatigué pour même penser et se serait recouché aussitôt, jusqu'à ce que son grand-père arrive pour le traîner hors de son lit, mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Luffy était déjà réveillé, caché sous les couvertures, pensif.

Hier quelque chose lui était arrivé et il ne voulait pas que ça arrive de nouveau.

Portgas D. Ace était dans son esprit non-stop depuis qu'il était rentré la nuit dernière, il avait reçu un long discours de Garp, sur des voyous, voleurs, violeurs et des meutres dans les rues à cette heure de la nuit. Mais l'esprit de Luffy était ailleurs. Il s'était traîné jusqu'à son lit, enfilé un tee-shirt bleu avec le logo _Minecraft_ et était grimpé dans son lit avec rien d'autre dans son esprit, qu'une certaine personne brune. Luffy imaginait Ace , son visage parfait , ses yeux gris foncé cachés par ses cheveux noirs et bien sûr le baiser. Le premier baiser de Luffy s'était passé avec un garçon, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais attendu même pas dans un million d'années. Et le plus drôle c'est que Luffy avait apprécié. Luffy avait mis cette pensée de côté et s'était concentré sur ce qui allait ce passer demain à l'école. Marco et Thatch avaient-ils tout vus ? Allaient-ils le dire ?

De retour à l'heure actuelle : les oiseaux gazouillaient à l'extérieur et on pouvait entendre les voitures de la ville lointaine jusque dans le quartier de Luffy. L'adolescent se leva enfin de son lit, entra dans la salle de bain et dirigea vers la douche. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait juste besoin de prendre une douche là maintenant. Il enleva son tee-shirt bleu, pantalon, caleçon et entra dans la baignoire blanc pâle et tira le rideau. Seulement, il ne se lava pas rapidement, non, au contraire, il se tenait là, leva les yeux vers la pomme de douche et regardait l'eau couler comme de la pluie.

Il se lécha à nouveau les lèvres. Elles étaient collantes, mais il ne pouvait plus goûter à la bière, à sa grande déception, il voulait que ce goût reste pour toujours, il voulait se rappeler de cette nuit pour toujours.

Attendez, à quoi il pensait ? Il voulait totalement oublier cette nuit, mais quelque chose lui dit qui n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler.

Luffy brisa ses pensées lorsque l'eau chaude s'était glacée, ce qui sursauter et crier l'adolescent qui s'éloigna de l'eau glacée. « Vieil homme de merde...» maudit Luffy en regardant la pomme de douche. Son grand-père doit sûrement utiliser le robinet d'en bas. Il détestait c'était chiant et inattendu.

Lorsque l'eau redevint normale Luffy avait finalement commencé à se laver puis il sortit de la douche et noua une serviette autour de sa taille et commença à se brosser les dents. En se regardant dans le miroir, il nota la pâleur qu'il avait obtenue après l'accident, la cicatrice sous ses yeux était plus voyante et ses yeux plus sombres. Il balaya cette pensée et pensa que c'était à cause du stress, Luffy quitta la salle de bain puis s'habilla. Il a ensuite descendu les escalier pour prendre son petit déjeuner avec son grand-père avant de dire au revoir et de partir. Il voulait juste sortir de chez lui et réfléchir seul… il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il pria pour que sa se passe bien à l'école. Il devait dire pardon à Usopp pour l'avoir fait attendre autant de temps après l'école. Et bien sûr, Vivi. Elle l'avait embrassé la nuit dernière à l'arrêt de bus, en fait, ce n'était pas un vrai baiser, c'était sur la joue. Mais aujourd'hui tout partait dans tous les sens. Ace, Usopp et Vivi...

En attendant le bus, Luffy se souvint qu'Ace lui avait dit que ses amis et lui vendaient des trucs volés et que leur cachette avait été défaite par la police. Ace devait vraiment s'inquiéter, car il insistait vraiment sur la venue de Luffy hier.

Il envoya un texto à Usopp et lui demanda s'il prenait le bus ou si son père l'amenait à l'école. Il voulait voir Usopp pour lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé, et ne pas tout lui dire, bien sûr. Donc Luffy écrivit un mensonge et attendit que son ami au long nez réponde. Aïe, Usopp répondait aussi rapidement que possible quand il lui envoyait un texto, et Luffy pouvait deviner qu'il était en colère contre lui, ce qui était compréhensible. Ses pensées s'interrompirent quand son bus habituel fut arrivé. Le garçon attrapa son sac à dos et se dirigea vers l'ouverture des portes. Il paya l'homme et alla trouver un siège dans l'espoir de trouver Usopp, en vain. Luffy pris un siège à l'arrière du bus et soupira de soulagement quand le poids sur ses jambes disparut, son sérieux problème c'est qu'il avait une douleur dans l'cul.

L'adolescent ressortit son téléphone à nouveau et envoya une fois de plus un texto à son ami pour lui demander ou il était. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Luffy perdit sa patience. Sérieusement Usopp agissait comme un enfant! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne lui avait pas répondu hier soir à l'arrêt de bus après l'école, ne veut pas dire qu'il doit agir comme un enfant gâté! Il suffit de lui envoyer un message!

Ensuite, le téléphone de Luffy bipa. Soupirant et se frappant mentalement pour penser ça, Luffy appuya sur le bouton «ouvrir» mais le numéro était inconnu. C'était étrange, mais pas trop, ça arrivait de temps en temps de recevoir des appels inconnus. Donc Luffy pensait que c'était un mauvais numéro. Il lut le message : Bonjour !

« Qu'est-ce que-… ? » Luffy soupira, c'était juste en mauvais numéro, pas la peine de s'exciter.

…XxXxXx…

Un fois entré dans l'école il remarqua que tout était… normal.

Sauf une chose, Ace, Marco et Thatch n'était pas assis à leurs place habituelles, sur les marches d'escalier, au moins une chose qui le rendait heureux. Le garçon se dirigea vers son casier avant d'aller à son premier cours.

Usopp était assis à sa place habituelle, au fond de la classe, tête baissée sur son sac à dos, cachant son visage. Luffy allait probablement longuement expliquer au garçon au long nez son départ forcé d'hier, Luffy se raidit et se dirigea vers lui.

« Oi, bonjour Usopp » le salua poliment Luffy alors qu'il mettait son sac sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« Désolé pour hier, j'ai… »

Sa voix s'éteignit quand son ami leva la tête en révélant son œil au beurre noir et sa lèvre éclatée.

Après avoir bien regardé, Luffy remarqua qu'il avait un bandage autour de la main.

« Usopp...qu'est-ce que-...» Luffy était sans voix, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Usopp était défiguré. Il était sur le point de demander quand une pensée le frappa. La Franky Family. Bien sûr! Vivi lui avait dit qu'Usopp l'avait attendu après l'école et il savait que la Franky Family avait une retenue après les cours…

Sentant un grand élan de culpabilité et de tristesse pour son ami, Luffy assit à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules de manière réconfortante. « Je suis vraiment désolé Usopp, j'aurais dû t'appeler ou faire quelque chose, je suis vraiment désolé.» plaida Luffy.

Usopp sourit et tapota l'épaule de Luffy. « Tout va bien, c'est n'est pas ta faute, j' était insouciant c'est tout».

« J'avais quelque chose à faire après l'école...» Il se figea quand il était sur le point de révéler ce qui s'était passé avec Ace et du baiser. Usopp écouta attentivement… « Mon grand-père voulait me voir tout de suite à la maison pour parler de Shanks» mentit-il à travers ses dents, en espérant qu'Usopp le croirait. L'adolescent fut soulagé quand Usopp le crut et acquiesça. Se sentant toujours coupable Luffy lui demanda s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui. Il s'avérait qu'Usopp voulait seulement qu'il vienne chez lui vendredi soir.

Ça il pouvait le faire!

...XxXxXxX…

Luffy appris par Nami que Vivi était à la bibliothèque entrain d'étudier comme toujours. L'adolescente aux cheveux orange dit que Vivi était en retard sur certaines choses , ce qui n'était pas vrai, bien sûr, elle ne se joindra pas à eux pour le déjeuner aujourd'hui encore.

Luffy était à la fois heureux et déçu de cette nouvelle. Heureux, parce qu'il n'aurait pas à lui faire face après ce moment délicat à l'arrêt de bus hier soir et déçu parce qu'il voulait en parler avec elle.

Mais peu importe…

Donc le déjeuner s'était passé assez normalement. Usopp rattrapait ses devoirs d'Arts, Nami ne mangeait pas et parlait au téléphone avec sa sœur et Zoro et Sanji se disputait encore…

Ace n'était pas là. En fait Luffy ne l'avait pas vu de toute la matinée, il pensait qu'il était malade ou qu'il avait la gueule de bois. Encore une fois Luffy se sentit heureux et triste de ne pas voir Ace. Aucun de ses amis ne lui avait demandé pour hier soir.

Déjeuner normal donc…

Zoro et Sanji ont décidé de se battre dehors… c'était normal, ils le faisaient toujours. Principalement parce qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait les entendre se battre et crier donc Nami leur a dit d'aller se battre dehors. Et c'est ce qu'il firent.

Bientôt, il restait juste Usopp, Nami et lui. Luffy ne savait pas s'il devait dire à Nami que Vivi l'avait embrassé. Il s'excusa et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la cafétaria pour se resservir quand il trébucha sur un pied. Une fois de plus.

Il réalisa à peine ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à ce que sa tête a heurta le carrelage dur et entendit le rire moqueur autour de lui. Il leva la tête et avec un oeil, il vit Morgan et son gang qui ricanaient.

La meilleure chose à faire à ce moment serait de simplement se lever et s'en aller et souffrir en silence comme il a toujours fait, mais aujourd'hui ... Luffy en avait assez.

Ces gars-là s'acharnaient sur lui et l'utilisaient comme un sac de frappe pendant des mois et Luffy en avait assez…

« Écoute je sais pas c'est quoi ton problème avec moi, mais t'arrête! » Luffy n'avait pas l'intention de crier, ça s'est fait comme ça. "Vous êtes méchants et pathétiques" Encore une fois cette dernière partie était partie toute seule et les yeux de Luffy aussi grand que ceux de Morgan. Tous les tyrans se turent, et il s'éloigna apparemment fier de lui.

C''était jusqu'à ce qu'il sa entende la voix d'Hermep."Tu vas juste prendre ça! Attrapez-le!"

Dès que ces mots ont quitté sa bouche Luffy sentit ses bras saisis par un deux membres du gang et Morgan se leva et se dirigea dangereusement vers lui. L'adolescent déglutit de peur. Stupide, stupide. Il était toujours entrain de déglutir…

"N'essaie pas de faire quelque chose, salopard .." Après ça, un coup de poing vola vers Luffy et se plongea dans son à coup, toute la salle a commencé à clamer «lutte, combat, combat» ainsi que des insultes violentes de la part d'élèves différents. Luffy se repris un coup de poing par ce tyran qui ne semble pas vouloir laisser partir tout d'suite.

Usopp et Nami ont couru et naturellement pour essayer de l'aider mais ils n'ont été retenus par les membres restants du gang de Morgan. Ils ne pouvaient regarder leur ami être frappé sur tout le corps, impuissant. C'était mal ... Luffy sentait sa conscience se dérober à chaque coup de poing.

Alors que Morgan était sur le point de donner le coup de grâce, Luffy ferma les yeux très fort pour endurer la douleur, mais ... il n'est jamais venu.

La salle était silencieuse et Luffy se sentit abandonné sur le sol instinct naturel était de s'enrouler en boule pour se protéger, et c'est ce qu'il fit. Lorsque l'adolescent battu, avait finalement ouvert les yeux, il eut le souffle coupé. Morgan était sur le sol, en tout aussi mauvais état que Luffy était mais…en pire. Hermepp se cachait derrière l'un des étudiants et sa bande avait relâché Nami et Usopp.

Qu'est-ce que … ?

Il leva les yeux pour voir… Ace.

L'adolescent plus âgé haletait durement, le corps de Morgan en dessous de lui, avec son poing sanglant, en face de lui d'une manière menaçante.

Ace allait donner à Morgan autre coup de poing, avec un engouement sauvage dans ses yeux gris, quand Marco le retint."Ça suffit, Yoi!" Il murmura à Ace de laisser tomber et pointa la porte. Ace était sur le point de partir, quand il se pencha pour regarder le visage terrifié de Morgan et a pointé son doigt vers lui.

"Frappe-le encore une fois et la prochaine fois je ne m'arrêterais pas .." Et avec qui il a poussé les gens sur le passage et sortit de la cafétaria

Revieeeeeews ?

Alors que pensez-vous d'Ace maintenant ?

Je reponds au question au prochain chap promis.


	6. Chapter 6

Hai Minna!

Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment , vraiment, des milliers de «vraiment désolée» !

P***** de cours de M****.

J'ai repris les cours et je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de poster un nouveau chapitre!

Comme je suis en vacances Vendredi, je me ferais pardonner en postant un nouveau chapitre rapidement.

En attendant la suiiite :

XxXxXxXx…

«Je vais bien , je vais bien, arrêter de vous agiter les gars !»

«Mais Luffy l'infirmière veut que tu reste à l'infirmerie pour te reposer!»

«Usopp, je te l'ai déjà dit, je voulait juste m'asseoir. Et maintenant je me sens bien!»

« Alors pourquoi tu trembles?»

«Hmm… j'ai froid ?»

«Arrête de mentir BAKA!»

* SBAM*

«Aie! Nami pourquoi tu m'as frappé!»

«Ouais Nami t'es une sorcière! T'as fait mal a Luffy!»

*SBAM*

« Désolé, désolé Nami…»

Usopp se tenait la tête, Luffy qui avait des bandages enroulés autour de ses blessures à cause de l'incident dans la cafétaria il y a une heure, marchait dans les couloirs vides du lycée.

Nami et Usopp avaient supplié Luffy de rester à l'infirmerie car l'infirmière le lui avait dit , mais il voulait juste rentrer chez lui, l'infirmière lui avait donc donné la permission. Morgan avait déjà été envoyé au bureau du directeur et renvoyé de l'école pour une semaine, Sanji et Zoro n'avait pas encore fini les cours. Donc, il semblait que tout était revenu à la normale.

Usopp et Nami se demandaient pourquoi Ace, de toutes les personnes dans ce lycée; Portgas D. Ace qui avait une si mauvaise réputation qui blessait les gens et qui était dangereux pour les autres étudiants, avait aidé quelqu'un comme Luffy.

"J'ai entendu dire que ce gars… Ace n'a pas été vu depuis le..tu sais..le combat." Bégaya Usopp ne voulant ramener des souvenirs de l'événement. Il est vrai que ni Ace, Marco ou Thatch n'avaient été vu du tout. Pas dans les couloirs, les salles de classe vide ou les toilettes.

Ils avaient tout simplement disparu.

"Hum,j'ai entendu qu'il va obtenir ce que Morgan a obtenu, l'exclusion de l'école" Ajouta Nami en regardant fixement ses chaussures en marchant. «Ce salaud Morgan n'est venu que tabasser les plus faibles que lui » Puis elle se mit à rire.

Hey Usopp peut- être que Ace peut battre la Franky Family pour toi… hmm? " Taquina la jeune fille aux cheveux orange.

"Tais-toi! Je suis sûr que Luffy ne veut pas qu'on lui rappelle ... euh Luffy?" Usopp et Nami une fois arrêtés dans leur élan remarquèrent que Luffy n'était pas du tout avec eux. Comme Ace et ses amis, il avait lui aussi disparu dans le vent. Nami grimaça. "Ou il est ce Baka ! Il était censé renter chez lui ! «Allez Usopp, cherchons-le avant qu'il ne se fasse encore plus de mal!»

...XxXxXxX…

Après avoir réussi à se glisser tranquillement loin de ses deux amis qui se chamaillaient, Luffy marchait dehors à la recherche d'Ace.

Il exigeait de savoir pourquoi il était intervenu en lui donnait l'air faible en face de tout le monde!

Bien sûr, il était faible et se faisait battre et bien sûr qu'il voulait de l'aide mais..mais c'était sacrément déroutant! Usopp avait dit qu'Ace n'avait été vu nulle part dans l'école? Donc, si il avait raison alors Ace n'était pas à l'école, si Ace n'était pas rentré chez lui alors il sait exactement où l'adolescent au cheveux corbeaux était.

...XxXxXx…

"Où vous étiez vous deux!" cria Nami au sommet de ses poumons au deux adolescent approchant dans le couloir.

"Nami-Swan j'ai entendu ce qui s'est passé à la cafétéria aujourd'hui, es-tu blessée?"

Les sourcils de la jeune fille aux cheveux orange se froncèrent et elle fit simplement ce qu'elle faisait toujours, elle se fâcha.

"Ehhh! Nami !Tu lui à fait perdre connaissance!"cria Usopp en se précipitant vers le gars aux cheveux blonds dont la tête avait une bosse de plus en plus grande son front.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas à propos de moi, idiot! Inquiète toi pour Luffy!" Cria Nami ce qui fit légèrement sursauter Usopp.

"Il s'est battu violemment et aucun de nous ne sait où il est et vous deux auriez pu empêcher ce qui s'est passé si vous aviez arrêté vos querelles pathétiques!"

Zoro se moqua et roula des yeux, la jeune fille hatelait, le poing levé.

"Tch, aucun de nous ne savait que Luffy était encore tourmenté par ces gars-là .." Ses yeux verts rétrécirent.

"Cependant, j'ai honte de ne pas avoir été là pour l'empêcher, nous n'avons pas d'excuses" Nami sembla se détendre à la déclaration de son ami et de son honnêteté. Pourquoi s'énerver pour quelque chose de déjà passé.

«Je vais lui apprendre à se battre, pour m'assurer que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais" continua Zoro et sans un mot, il marcha dans les couloirs avec les yeux plissés et les bras croisés, les laissant sur place.

"Donc, d'après ce que j'ai entendu ça, ce gars, c'est quoi son nom .. Ace, l'a aidé?"

"Sanji ne fume pas ici! Tu auras des ennuis!" cria Usopp agitant ses bras en paniquant.

«Si les gars au long-nez crient alors je le ferai!» cria l'homme après, Usopp se tut.

«Ouais, Portgas D. Ace, c'est un choc pour tout le monde. Pourquoi un gars comme lui aiderait Luffy? Je veux dire, ils se sont déjà parlés?» Nami haussa les épaules en fermant les yeux et s'appuya contre un casier.

Sanji haussa simplement les épaules. "Ça me dépasse, mais laisse tomber allons trouver le petit idiot avant qu'il ne se batte à nouveau. Lui et sa grande bouche..."

...XxxXxxX...

Luffy sortit de l'école et entra dans le parking. Il regarda les nombreuses voitures colorées pour finalement voir cette familière BMW orange foncé, Luffy fit un sourire triomphant quand il la vit garé à proximité de l'école.

Il commença à marcher vers elle et pria pour que son propriétaire soit à côté, si ce n'est dans la voiture elle-même. En approchant de la voiture, Luffy vit qu'il avait raison. Là, dans le siège avant avec son bras qui sortait de la fenêtre ouverte, était Ace. Le jeune adolescent remarqua les égratignures sur les jointures de Portgas, ce qu'il lui ramena des souvenirs douloureux. Non, il devait faire face Ace et demander pourquoi il a fait ce qu'il a fait.

Puis, comme s'il sentait la présence de Luffy, Ace prit la parole. "Est-ce que ça va, Lu'?"

Le dit garçon semblait être pris au dépourvu par la question, ce que les yeux paresseux fermé et du garçon avec une cigarette dans sa bouche remarqua.

"Uhh...oui je vais bien" Pourquoi il bégayait ?! Il était en colère contre ce garçon pour l'avoir fait ressembler à un pleurnichard et à un faiblard en face de toute cette putain d'école!

Le son de l'ouverture de porte de voiture interrompit la pensée de Luffy en voyant Ace ouvrir la portière du siège passager pour lui. «Assied-toi, avant de tomber, avec des jambes de les tiennes» ordonna Portgas.

Hésitant, Luffy monta sur le siège et sursauta quand la porte de la voiture claqua derrière lui.

«Alors, que puis-je faire pour toi, Lu?» demanda Ace balayant la fumée loin. Luffy voulu crier sur ce gars , mais tout d'un coup toute la colère qu'il avait pour lui disparut dès que ses yeux gris ouverts ont rencontré les siens.

"Pourquoi m'as tu aidé plus tôt?" demanda finalement Luffy en jouant avec les bandages sur sa main. Ace soupira, se rapprocha de Luffy et prit sa main dans la sienne. Luffy rougit légèrement à la sensation des mains douces d'Ace sur les siennes, mais refusait de croiser son regard.

"Tu te rappelles quand j'ai tellement insisté pour que tu viennes chez moi après les cours, hier?" Après avoir reçu un feu vert du plus jeune, Ace commença à expliquer. "Eh bien, ce n'était pas seulement parce que je voulais te parler de ce coup de téléphone, non, je voulais vraiment te voir et enfin te parler"

«Tu ne pouvais pas juste le faire à l'école ou sur Internet ...»

Ace rit, "Tu es tellement mignon, je voulais que ce soit privé, pas devant vos amis au grandes bouches .." Luffy acquiesça, ses amis, en particulier Nami avaient de très grandes bouches et juste parfois ils avaient besoin de crier et de se battre pour avoir la paix. Même si Luffy était le deuxième plus fort de leur groupe ...

«Quand j'ai vu que ce bâtard entrain de te frapper , c'est juste…. que je ne contrôle pas vraiment mon tempérament et il fallait que je te protège, il devait payer ..." dit Ace, les yeux plissés.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé!" lui fit savoir Luffy, Ace se moquait juste de lui, parce qu'il était faible, depuis quand était-il un bébé?

"Bien sûr, bien sûr… mais c'est du passé maintenant tu peux me remercier quand tu veux" taquina Ace en lâchant la main de Luffy.

Le jeune garçon fit la moue et était sur le point de quitter la voiture quand il sentit un poids sur son bras. En se retournant , il rencontra les lèvres d'Ace qui se pressèrent sur les siennes.

Naturellement Luffy était trop fatigué le repousser mais en même temps, il n'avait pas envie alors...

Le baiser dura une minute et Luffy se retira enfin pour pouvoir respirer , laissant à Ace un sourire narquois. «Tu embrasses bien, Lu'» Il cligna de l'œil.

"Tais-toi!" Luffy s'essuya la bouche avec le dos de sa main pour enlever la salive d'Ace. "Je pars .."

Ace avait repris son ancienne habitude de détente dans la voiture quand il reprit la parole: «Hé, je vais faire une fête à la maison le vendredi soir pour l'anniversaire d'un ami et je voudrais que tu viennes, s'il te plaît" Ace fit à Luffy des yeux de chien battu.

«Non! Maintenant au revoir, ne me parle plus jamais!» Luffy claqua la porte de la voiture, en attrapant son sac à dos.

Ace ne fit qu'un sourire satisfait. "Aww... Si seulement t'avais le choix

Revieews ? Encore désolé pour le(l'extrême) retard. :'(


	7. Chapter 7

Hai Minna!

So sorry, de ne pas avoir poster un nouveau chapitre.

J'ai une parfaite raison je suis en voyage à l'étranger (indice: Waka Waka eh eh...) et les ordis on les a pas tout de suite.

Et pour les propositions des chapitres plus longs, si je dois le faire je dois combiner 2 chapitres (environ 3000 mots) Je fais un vote: Oui ou Non; Là on en ait au chapitre 7 et l'auteur en a fait 15: 8&amp;9 -10&amp;11-11&amp;12-13&amp;14-15&amp;16… à vous de voir.

Bref, voici la suite:

XxXxXxXxX…( flash-black)

Luffy en avait marre.

Il venait de faire sa rentrée à l'école après les vacances d'été et il détestait déjà ça. Morgan et ses sous-fifres étaient aux portes de l'école, comme s'ils étaient là spécialement pour lui. Luffy allait avoir des problèmes. De très gros problèmes.

Ainsi, après un passage à tabac par le groupe, Luffy retourna en cours comme d'habitude. Il était assis seul, à l'arrière de la classe à compter les heures jusqu'à la fin des cours. Les cours auraient sûrement été plus agréables s'il avait quelqu'un à qui parler.

Enfin, la sonnerie retentit et les étudiants pouvaient enfin partir chez eux, au grand plaisir de Luffy mais il savait qu'une autre journée ennuyeuse l'attendait le lendemain.

Les coupures et les ecchymoses du garçon étaient encore visibles même avec le temps, Garp le regardait fixement.

«Tu laisses toujours des gens plus jeunes que toi de bousculer comme si tu t'en fichais!» avait crié Garp mais Luffy avait bouché ses oreilles en cherchant de la nourriture dans le frigo, il continua: «Tu as 14 ans, l'âge où les jeunes de ton âge commencent à grandir et essayent de trouver un travail pour gagner un peu! Pas de se faire marcher dessus par des enfants de 10 ans!»

Vous voyez, voilà pourquoi Luffy détestait prendre des cours avec Garp. Ils était toujours rudes et faisaient toujours passer Luffy pour un gros débile. Il s'était fait agresser par un gars beaucoup plus âgé que lui. Et Garp ne s'en mêlait jamais parce que selon lui, Luffy était un adulte et pouvait régler ses problèmes tout seul.

«À 14 ans je gagne pour ma famille! Gagne pour ta Grand-mère, que Dieu ait pitié de son âme, et ton père! Même à la fin de la journée je-» Garp se rapprocha de Luffy qui était assis sur le canapé à regarder la TV, la tête appuyée dans sa main en zappant les chaines. «T- Tu m'écoutes?» Luffy continua à ne rien dire et son grand père fulminait, il pensait à l'époque où son grand-père était considéré comme un héros, sérieusement c'était pas un héros de 1945, mais son grand-père y croyait.

Ses pensées furent interrompues quand Garp avait saisit la télécommande et se tenait devant lui les bras croisés, comme si il allait entrer en éruption.

Luffy en avait marre…

Il ne voulait pas être là quand Garp éclatera alors il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il voulait voir Shanks. Au moins l'homme aux cheveux rouges ne le jugeait pas et il pouvait lui parler de ses problèmes à l'école. Mais Garp le suivit et et continua son discours. «Où tu vas comme ça!»

«Me promener!» Luffy n'avait pas osé lui dire où il allait vraiment au risque d'être ramené illico à la maison. Garp détestait Shanks avec passion.

Le vieil homme suivit Luffy qui continuait à marcher ignorant les questions de Garp et les regards des passants. Il voulait juste voir Shanks et sortir de cette maison.

Puis, c'est drôle quand vôtre esprit est tellement remplit de pensées que vous ne remarquer plus rien.

«Luffy!» avait crié Garp à plein poumons, mais le garçon têtu, ignora et pensa juste que Garp s'énervait. Mais les cris du vieil homme furent rapidement étouffés par le bruit de crissement de pneus et les cris frénétiques des piétons.

Le dit garçon se tourna vers la source du bruit et vit une voiture noire se dirigeant vers lui à pleine vitesse.

Puis le noir total.

C'était une drôle de sensation. Il ne pouvait rien voir, juste une couleur grise, un peu comme l'océan et une brise fraîche allant de la nuque vers le bas du dos. Il avait été touché n'est-ce pas? Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas mal? C'était comme si des heures étaient passées et où le silence était remplit de sons lointains, très lointains et des sons évidents de sirènes. Comme s'il était très loin. Puis l'océan gris fut bientôt remplit d'un point orange qui dansait dans sa vision et, une odeur de gaz? Luffy voulait juste dormir, mais il fut rapidement retiré du monde remplit de silence et se retrouva sur le trottoir en regardant le ciel avec des gens et des lumières brillantes, il avait les yeux vitreux et les visages était encore flous mais il voyait deux hommes vêtus d'uniformes bleus foncés. Les ambulanciers?

Puis sortit de nulle part, une douleur horrible tirailla ses deux jambes. Il voulait crier et demander de faire cesser la douleur, mais il n'avait plus de voix, alors il crispa son visage et ferma les yeux, mais les rouvrit aussitôt pour voir la lumière orange qui brillait de nouveau. Après ce qui semblait être des heures de poses sur le trottoir dur et froid, il se sentit soulevé placé sur une civière et tiré dans l'ambulance. Il avait constaté qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger la tête et quelque chose avait été mis en place pour qu'il puisse utiliser ses yeux.

XxXxXxXx…(fin flash-back)

Luffy était couché. Ces images d'il y a trois ans naviguaient dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait commencé à y repenser, sûrement à cause de ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Tellement de blessures.

La chambre de Luffy était plongée dans l'obscurité et la maison était vide. C'était vrai, il était seul dans la maison en ce moment. Son grand-père était partit jouer au poker et sûrement entrain de manger des crackers avec des amis qui comprenait Zeff, le père de Sanji.

Habituellement, quand Garp sortait, il rentrait seulement le lendemain matin, et allait dormir le reste de la journée, laissant Luffy nettoyer la maison. L'adolescent détestait, il préférait sortir ou jouer à des jeux plutôt que de nettoyer la maison ou passer la nuit tout seul dans l'obscurité. Mais en un sens, il était heureux que Garp ait décidé de sortir ce soir. Il ne voulait pas que Garp voie les blessures qu'il avait reçues plus tôt. Sinon il allait encore recevoir un long discours du vieil homme.

Oubliant le sujet «Garp», Luffy ouvrit son téléphone et lut les messages auxquelles il n'avait pas prit la peine de répondre. Luffy savait que c'était mal de laisser ses amis s'inquiéter comme ça, en particulier après l'histoire avec Morgan et ses sous-fifres. Mais la chose était qu'il n'avait envie de parler à l'un d'eux, aucun d'eux, pas même Usopp. Il s'excusera demain…

Quand il était sur le point le tomber dans les bras de Morphée, son téléphone sonna, quand il le ramassa il remarqua que le numéro était inconnu.

« Bonjour…? répondit-il avec prudence, qui pourrait lui téléphoner à cette heure?

«Yo!»

Oh non… Cette voix…

«Ace?»

…XxXxXxX…

Usopp était terrifié. Il était tôt le matin et il attendait à l'arrêt de bus. Seul. Normalement, il attendait tout seul et rencontrait Luffy dans le bus, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Sa main qui avait été écrasée y'a pas si longtemps lui faisait encore mal et il sentait que œil au beurre noir qui guérissait lui refaisait mal. Des gouttes de sueur coulaient à l'arrière de son cou et son dos, il déglutit.

Et pour cause, La Franky Family. Les bourreaux d'Usopp.

« Si je comprends bien... l'un de tes amis… Luffy, a un garde du corps? sourit méchamment la première fille aux cheveux noirs.

Usopp déglutit, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire, il avait tellement la pression! Il détestait qu'on lui pose des questions! «J-Je ne s-sais pas…»

« On dirait bien, mais je dois dire que quand on entendus que Portgas D. Je sais plus qui. Est venu à son secours, nous avons tous été choqués» La Franky Family hocha la tête en accord.

«H-Hai…» Usopp tremblait violemment, il espérait que le bus se dépêcherait pour qu'il se sorte de cette situation.

«Vous avez des gardes du corps, et nous ne voulons pas être tabassés comme Morgan, t'entend?»

«-O-Oui…»

"Bon, voilà" Le chef de la bande remit à Usopp un sac à dos remplit de livres et de dossiers.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" demanda Usopp un peu confus.

" On arrête de te frapper,d'accord? Maintenant que l'un de tes amis est sous la protection de Portgas D. nous devons être prudents" Usopp déglutit, cesser de le frapper? Vraiment? " Au lieu d'ça, avons quelque chose d'autre, un accord en fait..." l'homme sourit diaboliquement.

Usopp ne pouvait rien faire que d'attendre et retenir son souffle.


	8. Chapter 8

Hai! (se protège des tomates lancées avec un plateau)

Je suis désolée, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avait pas posté de chapitre depuis quasiment DEUX MOIS ! Je suis impardonnable ! Mais à mon plus grand regret j'ai repris les cours et l'infirme partie de temps que j'ai ,c'est pour faire mes devoirs. Alors mille fois désolée… :'(

J'avais dis que je combinais les chapitres par deux, finalement je poster deux chapitre à la fois.

Enjoy it :

L'école était normale, au plus grand bonheur de Luffy.

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Ace ou…. Quand Ace l'avais surpris, l'heure du déjeuner n'a plus jamais été la même. Après la bagarre avec les gars de Morgan, les gens venaient souvent vers lui pour lui demander pourquoi, Ace, le mec le plus violent de l'école était venu l'aider, dans le cas des filles pourquoi, le sexy «Ace-san» était venu l'aider. Luffy aurait bien rit. Le gars était un voyou et avait une mauvaise réputation dans toute la ville.

Aussi il était si intimidant…. Quand il vous regardait avec ses yeux gris foncé couverts par ses cheveux noirs, ses minuscules taches de rousseur enfantines, son humour, sa… QUOI !

Luffy cria presque alors qu'il était dans une salle de classe silencieuse pendant un test, ce qui lui aurait valut une disqualification immédiate. Non, il fallait qu'il se contrôle. Mais pour quelconque raison à chaque fois qu'il essayait de penser du mal d'Ace, il finissait toujours par rougir ou penser positivement de lui. En plus l'autre raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas sortir Ace de sa tête c'est qu'aujourd'hui on était Vendredi. Oui, vendredi était arrivé très vite, beaucoup trop vite, au plus grand malheur de Luffy. Une fête ? Les seules «fêtes » ou Luffy ait jamais été c'était au partie de poker de son grand-père, qui n'était pas vraiment une fête puisque il ne faisait que manger, fumer , boire et jouer aux cartes. Il ne voulait vraiment pas y aller… mais en même temps si. Pourquoi ?

Était-ce parce qu'il avait peur de ce que Ace dirait s'il venait pas. Quelque chose lui disait que Ace ne se souciait pas vraiment de s'il venait ou pas, mais Luffy préféra ne pas prendre de risques et d'avoir des pensées positives.

Peut-être qu'il rencontrera de nouvelles personnes ?

Il passera du temps avec Ace…

« Très bien, s'il vous plaît veuillez remettre vos copies et bon appétit » annonça Miss Robin debout en regardant les étudiants ranger leurs affaires.

« Enfin...» pensa Luffy, il est temps de manger!

XxXxXxXxXXx

Luffy pris sa place habituelle à côté de ses amis à la cantine.

Nami, Zoro , Sanji et Vivi étaient assis autour de la table, vaquant à leurs propres occupations,comme toujours. Luffy cligna des yeux, c'était rare de voir Vivi entrain de déjeuner avec eux au lieu d'être coincée à la bibliothèque tous les jours. Luffy rougit soudainement et cacha son visage rapidement, voulant que personne ne le voit, surtout pas Vivi. Parce qu'en ce moment, il repensait souvent à ce qui s'était passé à l'arrêt de bus l'autre soir. Le baiser sur la joue…

Le garçon aux cheveux corbeau regarda Vivi qui parlait avec Nami, mais elle tourna la tête vers lui pendant quelques secondes avant de retourna à sa conversation. Il se demandait si elle s'en souvenait et sa pensée se confirma lorsque la fille aux cheveux océan le regarda une fois de plus et devint écarlate.

« Euh, je vais aux toilettes pour faire pipi » cria Luffy en s'attirant quelques regards étranges des autres élèves.

« Crétin! Vas-y! On a pas besoin de savoir ! » cria Nami en grimaçant ce qui fit glousser Vivi.

Donc, sans un mot, Luffy se leva et courut vers la porte. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui!? Pourquoi courait-il et avait-il vraiment le béguin pour Vivi? Non tous les gars rougissent quand une fille les embrassent…

Le garçon, confus, couru dans le couloir, avant de tomber sur quelque chose ou plutôt tomber avec force sur quelque chose, il tomba sur le sol en sifflant et en secouant sa jambe douloureuse.

En levant les yeux, il vit quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu de toute la journée et pour être honnête, il l'avait complètement oublié… ce qui le fit se sentir coupable. « Ou étais-tu Usopp? » demanda Luffy en essayant de se lever, mais en même temps en essayant de ne pas mettre trop de pression sur sa jambe douloureuse.

Le garçon lui tendit la main et Luffy la prit avec plaisir et se releva grâce à son ami. « E-Euh désolé, j'allai aux distributeurs automatiques et je suppose que mes devoirs m'ont submergé et j'ai passé ma journée à la bibliothèque, eh'eh désolé» s'excusa Usopp avant de marcher vers le distributeur, d'insérer une pièce dedans et appuyer sur le bouton «café»

« Depuis quand tu bois du café? » demanda négligemment Luffy en regardant son ami boire la boisson amer. « Comme je t'lais dit j'ai beaucoup d'travail» répondit Usopp en essuyant ses lèvres et en s'éloignant en direction de la bibliothèque.

Ce qui intrigua Luffy. Usopp semblait extrêmement fatigué et vidé et devina qu'il rattrapait du travail… c'était ce qu'il pensait.

XxXxXxX

Le reste de la journée était floue pour Luffy. Il avait un peu hâte d'être ce soir, non pas parce que c'était vendredi, mais parce qu'il avait la fête. Il était assez heureux, après avoir vu qu'aucun de ses amis n'avait prévu quelque chose, ce soir.

Son téléphone vibra. C'était Ace. Il l'avait appelé ce matin, que voulait-il maintenant?

Ace- Coucou! _(Ouais bizarre venant d'Ace mai j'ai pas trouvé mieux, dans la V__O__ c'est « Bon après-midi» et sa fait chelou au téléphone) _

\- Devine ce qui va se passer ce soir_:)_

Luffy- Euh.. Ace j'ai oublié de te demander ce matin, comment t'as eu mon numéro?

Ace- C'est cette fille avec les cheveux bleu,Vivi j'crois :D

Elle est sympa comme fille!

Luffy- C'est Vivi? Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?

Ace- Je lui ait demandé, imbécile! Toi et elle semblez assez proches..

Luffy- Je pense qu'elle m'aime plus que bien, c'est c'que Nami dit.

Ace- Hmm, ouais…

Luffy- Ouais, donc ou est tu?

Ace- Dans ma voiture avec Marco et Thatch, hey devine quoi!

Luffy- Quoi?

Ace- J'ai vu ton ami à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui!

Luffy- Qui? Usopp? Le gars au long nez?

Ace- Yep! Il était gentil, il riait à toutes mes blagues!

Mais il avait l'air un peu occupé, donc je l'ai laissé tranquille…

Luffy- Hm, oui, il est un peu nerveux surtout à cause de la Franky Family..

Ace- Il a des ennuis avec la Franky Family?

Luffy- Je crois que oui…

Ace- Mais tu vas bien maintenant? Personne n'est autour de toi?

Luffy- Non,non ne t'inquiètes pas

Ace- Okay, okay, je parlerais d'Usopp à la Franky Family, d'accord?

Luffy- ça lui ferait sûrement plaisir! Merci

Ace- Je viendrais te chercher plus tard…

Luffy- Ok

Ace- Bye

XxXxXxXxXx

La fin de la journée vint assez rapidement. Après le déjeuner Luffy dit au revoir à ses amis.

Nami partit en voiture avec sa sœur, Zoro à pied , Sanji se disputa avec son père pour finalement rentrer dans une vieille voiture, Usopp prit le bus et Luffy voulut rentrer à pied. Comme d'habitde.

Pendant qu'il marchait derrière le lycée, il vit Vivi marchant devant lui, serrant son dossier rose.

« Oi, Vivi! » appela joyeusement Luffy. Il était de bonne humeur, alors pourquoi ne pas engager une conversation.

La jeune fille se retourna et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire doux et elle s'arrêta pour laisser Luffy la rattraper. «Oh, Luffy, comment vas-tu?» demanda-t-elle poliment.

« Je suis épuisé » gémit Luffy avec un ton enfantin. Vivi se mit à rire et soupira en le regardant.

«- Eh bien, la plus part des gens le sont, surtout à ce moment de la semaine, même moi».

« Si j'étais a ta place, je serais déjà mort! Comment tu peut travailler autant? » demanda Luffy, les mains dans les poches en tapant dans un cailloux.

Sérieusement, cette fille ne faisait que travailler! Vivi ne fit que rire et hausser les épaules et joua nerveusement avec ses cheveux bleus « J'aime ça ».

Elle aime ses études? C'est bizarre, pensait Luffy, quand il étudiait il était facilement distrait.

« Tu es bizarre, mais intelligente » lâcha Luffy inconsciemment, jusqu'au moment ou il la vit rougir.

\- Oh, c'est positif!

\- Non, non c'est bon! Je le prend bien, ne t'inquiètes pas! Donc, toi et Ace êtes amis? »

L'estomac de Luffy se retourna au nom d'Ace, il voulait également engagé la conversation au sujet de Ace et de pourquoi Vivi lui avait donné son numéro. « Oui, mais...je peux te demander quelque chose?» demanda Luffy en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Pour la deuxième fois, Vivi le regarda avec espoir avec ses grands yeux bleus « Oui ? »

« As-tu donné mon numéro à Ace, je ne suis pas en colère, je suis juste curieux..» répondit-il en regardant le sol.

Elle ne rougit plus et joua avec se cheveux. Luffy regretta sa question. Mais, la jeune fille sourit.

« Il voulait ton numéro au cas ou tu aurais besoin de quelque chose de sa part, tu sais, après cette bagarre avec Morgan » haussa les épaules, Vivi.

Donc, c'était pour ça… logique, dans un sens c'était logique. Donc Ace voulait vraiment son numéro pour ça ? Wow… Ace est…

« Désolé Luffy » murmura Vivi en le regardant boulversée, je n'aurais pas dû ». Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, Luffy attrapa sa main, la regarda dans les yeux et remarqua que Vivi se penchait lentement vers lui, il ferma les yeux et elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

XxXxXxXXxX

Désolé, c'est écrit à l'arraché, donc plein de fautes...

Désolé.. le chapitre 9 sera posté en même temps.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 les amis ;D :

xXxXxXx…

Vivi l'embrassait au milieu de la rue.

Ça aurait été bizarre si quelqu'un les avait vus, comme un enfant ou un vieil homme pervers, assis entrain de donner de la nourriture aux canards en les taquinant et donnant quelques «conseils» à Luffy après la fin du baiser.

Mais la seule pensée présente dans la tête de l'adolescent était de savoir comment étaient les lèvres de Vivi et si elle embrassait bien. Il se demanda même si elle l'avait déjà fait avant, mais l'esprit du garçon était trop occupé à ce moment.

Vivi plaça ses mains sur les épaules de Luffy qui plaça ses mains sur sa taille tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il pouvait sentir le vent dans ses cheveux corbeaux et un frisson à l'arrière de son cou et à travers sa chemise. Luffy oublia tous ses problèmes pendant quelques secondes, puis se demanda à quoi elle pensait. Une fois de plus, il se questionnait sur le béguin de Vivi pour lui. Est-ce qu'il l'aimait aussi ? De la même façon ? Il pourrait peut-être lui demander de sortir-

« Je vous dérange?» Les deux adolescent rompirent le baiser et regardèrent l'interrupteur.

Vivi rougit et détourna la tête, le regard sombre. Le sang de Luffy se glaça, c'était Ace.

L'adolescent plus âgé se tenait là, les mains dans les poches, un sourire sur le visage et ses dents mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Assez fort pour se faire saigner.

« Euh, salut Ace-san » dit timidement Vivi, Ace hocha la tête silencieusement.

Luffy, cependant resté calme, tenta de partir mais Ace se racla la gorge bruyamment et il savait qu'il _devait_ rester. "Quoi de neuf, Ace."

Les adolescents étaient livides alors qu'Ace regardait le visage de Luffy, « J'allais acheter une barre chocolatée et je vous ait vu alors j'ai décidé de me promener, et vous ait vu ensembles comme deux enfants de maternelle. » dit-il assez sèchement, ce qui fit violemment rougir les deux adolescents.

« Nous, sommes des enfants d'écoles, donc des ados » corrigea Luffy en faisait hausser les épaules d'Ace. Soudain il sentit quelque chose se refermer sur son poignet droit ou plutôt quelque chose qui le fit sursauter. « Viens avec moi Luffy, j'ai quelque chose à t'dire, maintenant, depêche-toi. » déclara Ace en traînant Luffy avec lui. L'adolescent pris de peur déglutit et se mit à le suivre ne voulant pas résister mais Vivi s'indigna.

« Hey! Lâche-le! Il ne veut pas y'aller! » Elle leva un peu la voix et attrapa l'autre bras de Luffy, mais Ace tira violemment l'autre, ce qui fit gémir Luffy. « On est occupés, pourquoi tu rentres pas chez toi, hein ? Demanda ou plutôt ordonna Ace à la jeune fille.

Ville avait l'air complètement et totalement choquée, mais Luffy lui avait dit que ça allait et qu'il lui enverrait un message plus tard, faisant grogner Ace d'amusement. « Bien sûr, maintenant

DEPÊCHE- TOI! » cria Ace en faisant sursauter Luffy qui le suivit effrayé.

XxXxXxX

Et voila il est 23h 30 et je suis devant les #NMA. Reviews ?


	10. Chapter 10

Hey ! Après une longueeeee absence que je vais vous expliquer

D'abord, je vous annonce que l'auteur originale, a malheureusement arrêté sa fiction.

À mon grand désespoir, c'est pour cela que je voulais faire un sondage.

Je vous propose soit de continuer à traduire la fiction jusqu'au bout sans connaître la fin ( Si vous n'avez déjà lu l'originale et vous savez ce qu'il en est) 17/18 chapitres, donc encore 8 chapitre ou d'arrêter de la traduire ( qui je pense une solution comme une autre) pour éviter une immense frustration pour celle qui ne peuvent pas lire l'originale qui en anglais...vous avez les cartes en main... :) À vous de choisir je prendrai la majorité...

Le Pour la raison de mon absence, mon entrée en seconde m'a particulière occupée pendant 1 an et j'ai décidé de me focaliser sur ça... Mais là je peux enfin respirer ? ( ouuuuf...) 3 mois de vacances avant la première, ça me permettra d'avancer sur la fiction dont seul le prologue est en ligne... J'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup avancé sur celle-ci et pense poster des fiches complètes des personnages principaux, j'ai d'ailleurs fais beaucoup de modifications à commencer par le résumé et la situation initiale qui vont changer...

Bon tchao les gens, à dans deux semaines ? Ou demain pour les fiches personnages.. :)


End file.
